a royal run in
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: what happens when a piece of the past decides to visit Chuck and Blair, set a three and a half years after the Chair wedding. Implied Derena and Nate and Jenny. PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL
1. Chapter 1

I was in my son Henry's nursery when Dorota called up to me,

"Ms. Blair you have visitor"

"Coming" I yelled back it was probably just a delivery man or someone from a charity group,

As I came down stairs I froze sitting in my living room was someone I never thought I would see again my former husband Louis.

"Louis what a surprise I didn't think I see you again ever" I said plastering a smile on my face

"Blair I hear you and Chuck got back together which I still believe he is not good enough for someone like you" his accent as charming as I remember it

All of a sudden I hear the elevator ding and Chuck steps out

"Blair sweetheart I'm home" he yells

"Chuck babe look who decided to pay us a surprise visit" Chuck looks over at Louis and asks him in a steely calm voice

"So where are your little guards?"

"Downstairs why" before Louis has a chance to finish Chuck launches himself at him


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys so here's chapter two for ya hope you are all enjoying the story please R &R with any suggestions thanks _

_-Lilith_

Before I knew what to do Chuck had Louis pinned to the ground and was using his face as a punching bag

"Why" (punch) "are you here" (punch) He shouted his voice obviously filled with pent up anger at Louis

"Chuck stop, please" I begged and pulled him off Louis.

"SHE'S MINE WE HAVE A SON GET OUT OF MY PENT HOUSE" chuck bellowed in his smooth deep voice

"not until I get to have a chat alone with Blair" Louis responded holding his face which had already started to bruise

"sure like I'm going to leave you alone… with my wife" Chuck laughed

"Chuck its fine I can handle him, why don't you go spend some time with Henry" I told him and immediately panic washed over his face

"Blair I don't think…" he stammered

"He's upstairs in the nursery I'll be up in bit" I say kissing his cheek and tell rubbing my finger over his wedding ring. He did as I asked and when he was out of sight I turned back to Louis

"so what is it that you want to talk about" I ask

"Blair… I'm still love you I never stopped and don't think I ever will"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey loyal readers here's chapter three hope you still are liking the story please please please do R &R thanks_

 _-Lilith_

I slapped him in the face

"what the hell do you mean you still love me do you have a death wish?" I shouted

"I love you please listen to me" he said then he grabbed my at hand and at this point I was just fed up. I was glad Serena had talked me into taking a self-defense class, I elbowed him in the stomach and then as he doubled over kicked him in the groin.

"Dorota please show our visitor out now" I said as I watched and gained slight pleasure from watching him double over in pain.

"yes Ms. Blair" answered Dorota she grabbed Louis and nearly threw him into the elevator

The minute he left I screamed

"CHUCK"

 **Chuck POV**

The minute I heard Blair scream I feared the worse

"Blair, honey are you alright did he hurt/threaten you" I quickly ran down the stair and wrapped my arms protectively around my wife.

"He said he loved me Chuck" she said almost spiting the words

"Well what did you?" I ask

"I slapped in the face, then he grabbed me so elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him in the groin" She said unable to keep the smile off her face

"That's my girl" I laughed and quickly a smirk appeared on my face as well

"Don't worry my dear I will get the boys together and we will go have a talk with the prince" I said a plan already forming in my head. After Blair went back upstairs to check on Henry I pulled out my phone and made a call

"Nathaniel I need favor come over to the penthouse and I'll explain"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone first thank you to everyone who has been reading this story it feels great to know you all are enjoying it here's the fourth chapter not sure how long this story will be but I am going to try for under ten chapters. Please please please R &R thanks_

 _-Lilith_

 **Chuck POV**

After I called Nathaniel I also gave Dan a call only because for what I had planned I needed as many of the guys in on it as possible. A few minutes later Nate showed up

"Chuck man what is it, did something happen to Blair?" he asked his faced showed that even though he and Blair hadn't been together since high school he still cared about her and also that he was a good friend to both of us.

"Blair ex-husband Louis dropped by and told Blair that he still loves her" I told him trying hard to maintain my composure.

"What the hell, who does he think he is, well Blair say" he asked shocked as I was by Louis announcement "She slapped him the face, kicked him in the groin and elbowed him in the stomach" I said unable to keep my pride in Blair actions hidden Nate laughed then I heard Dan come in

"Chuck I got your message what's wrong" he asked After Nate told him Dan turned to me and said

"Well Chuck what your plan for payback". We all went and sat down in the living room and started to talk plan. Nate was the first with an idea

"what if we lure him here then knock him out, take his clothes and leave him and his royal boxers in Time Square where I put a story and photo in The Spectator" I had to say the idea made me smile but it did seem a bit childish.

"What about you Humphrey what's your genius plan" I asked

"Okay what if we just lure him to a back alley, beat the crap out of him and then take his clothes" I liked Dan's idea it was easy and a classic but seemed just a bit cliché

"So chuck you got any plans" Nate asked

"Well what if we release the girls on him I mean trust me Serena and Jenny can pack quite a punch plus it would be fun if he got his ass kicked by three girls in one day" The other two nodded and smiled after about a half hour of debate we finally chose a plan

"Okay boys" I said

"I'll go tell Blair our plan and you guys get everything else ready all right"

"Sounds good" Dan replied

 _So here is where you guys get to put your two sense in which plan do you think that boys should go with leave it in a review or PM me and the plan with the most vote by Sunday will be the one I use in the next chapter_


	5. HEY GUYS NEED YOUR HELP

Author's Note

Hey guys so I need your help here I don't know which plan from Ch. 4 I should go with so please either message me or leave it in a review I check in a couple times a day

Thanks

-Lilith


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update I just stared school so I haven't had time to write. Hope you guys like this_

 **Blair POV**

I heard Chuck come up the stair

"Blair sweetie how would you feel about our little friend the prince getting lured into a back alley by the girls, beaten to plump, and left in his tighty royal whities in the middle of Time Square" he asked a devious grin growing on his face with every word.

"I think that would be a great idea should I call Serena and Jenny help them get ready" I asked already half dialing Serena's number.

"Don't worry darling I have this under control plus you're a mother now you need to set an example for Henry and that means no scheming.

"But chuck..." I start to say but he cuts me off

"Plus you have to focus on the new fall collection anyway" he says and I know that he's right I'm still new to the world of Fashion.

"Just make sure you boys don't take too long we have the UNICHEF charity dinner tonight and I can't be late". I kissed her and then went to meet up with the rest of the gang at Dan and Serena's. When I got there my adoptive/step sister Serena answered the door.

"Chuck you're here great, Dan told me about Louis I can't believe he would do something that dumb I'm ready to do whatever I can for your revenge plan. On her hip she was holding her and Dan's two year old daughter Natalie.

"Sweetie why don't you go play with your toys while the grown- ups talk" she asked. After Natalie left we got down to business,

"So Serena and Jenney are going to go to this bar and find Louis, get him talking and more importantly get him drinking then I need you two to get him out the back door and into this alley way, where Nate, Dan, and I will be waiting now I have to leave right now because if I'm late for this charity dinner Blair will kill me" I say and leave the others to their work.


	7. NOT STORY NEED TO KNOW INTEREST

Hey would anyone be interested in a crossover between Beauty and the Beast and Once Upon a Time, it would involve Vincent and Catherine moving to Storybrooke to escape DHS I think it would be really fun to do. If anyone is interested leave a comment below or PM me.


End file.
